


Do ut des

by aleja



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleja/pseuds/aleja





	Do ut des

There was silence. A precious silence that Katherine didn't want to ruin. She had taken her shoes off, walking barefoot along the path. Ten years had passed. The small pebbles slipped through her toes bothering her, but she kept on walking. The window was open and from the inside she heard her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Years had passed and yet she didn't kick the habit of breathing. Someone turned in bed. Katherine closed her eyes and could imagine with absolute clarity Damon's arm around Elena's waist, to make sure she wouldn't go away. But she'd never go anywhere. Katherine made a single jump and came in front of the window, from which she entered the room. As soon as she was a few inches away from Elena, she watched her sleep, with rapt attention. The right side of her lips curled into a smile and she observed the contour of her bare shoulder blades, her skin so white... She was about to get her hand closer to her cheek, so that to caress her or even kiss her, but a blink of Elena's eye scared her away. Elena rose her head and looked into the room. She was sure of having heard someone, but there was none. Instinctively she touched her cheek and went back to sleep.


End file.
